


Hell

by barush



Category: Linkin Park
Genre: Domestic Violence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-10
Updated: 2012-03-10
Packaged: 2017-11-01 18:13:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/359773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barush/pseuds/barush
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chester always wondered what it was like in Hell. But that was before he met Brad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hell

Chester always wondered what it was like in Hell. He didn’t even know how or why he started to have these thoughts, just one day, all of a sudden, it struck him and he realized he would like to know. It didn’t have any religious subtext though it was just plain curiosity. Or so he liked to think anyway.

Since then he had been thinking about it a lot. He caught himself daydreaming about little devils, clutching their pitchforks and dancing around. Usually they were all happy and having fun. Chester knew it didn’t fit into the common knowledge about Hell, but this wasn’t any Hell, it was his. That meant everybody could be happy there, if he wanted them to. And he did. Not all the time though. Sometimes when he was feeling down, it also reflected on his picture of the evil place. The atmosphere was very different to the dancing devils. Everything was dim and gloomy. There was lava erupting somewhere and, for some strange reason, he often associated pounding of drums with these bleak periods. In his eyes, it was just a plain beautiful place.

Back then, Chester used to spend a lot of his free time thinking about Hell. Eventually, it got to the point where he was really starting to be obsessed with this idea of his. Moreover, the worst thing was that he didn’t even know why it bothered him so much.

But that was before he met Brad.

Chester knew right away that Brad wasn’t the same as the rest of the people. He was unique, in his own way. And that was what attracted Chester to him so much. Instantly, they became one body and soul. At that time, Chester didn’t know that one simple question would change their relationship from the basis. Therefore, when he decided it was time to share his secret thoughts about Hell with Brad, he was positive he chose the suitable person.

And he was right.

Brad showed him.

Brad showed him what Hell was like. With all its glory. Only, it wasn’t as Chester imagined it at all.

There were no little devils dancing around, instead there were only Brad’s fists dancing over Chester’s delicate skin. There was no lava erupting anywhere, there was just Chester’s blood pouring from his broken nose. No, he couldn’t hear any drums pounding; he could only feel Brad pounding into him with violent thrusts, tearing him apart night after night. In Chester’s Hell, there certainly wasn’t anybody happy.

Brad couldn’t understand why Chester wasn’t enjoying their time together as much as he could though. Brad gave him everything he had ever wanted; he gave him the answer to the question that had been bugging him for so long, after all. Chester wanted to know what Hell was like and Brad gratefully showed him. So he should be happy and satisfied. Or that was what Brad thought.

In addition, Brad made it clear he was Chester’s salvation. He lifted all the wonders and thoughts off his shoulders and provided him with all the aspects of Hell, one thought were possible. He made him suffer in order to feel it in every cell of his body. In every pore of his skin. Let the powers of Hell penetrate your body and soul, he said. And Chester did as he was told. Long sleepless night after night. He even tried to bring himself to enjoy it because it was his fulfilled wish after all. Never ending month after month.

But sometimes, even now, absorbed by the powers of Hell, Chester finds himself daydreaming again. He wonders if maybe, just maybe, Brad would show him Heaven too, if he asked politely enough.


End file.
